totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
'''Ben, labeled as The Badboy, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme.' Biography All his life, Ben has been called a "Badboy", but, at the same time, he never really was. Ben had detention a few times, and sometimes, on special occasions, he even ditched school. However, deep, deep down, Ben is a really sweet guy, especially to girls he really likes. He has average grades and is friends with basically everyone, except bullies, Ben hates bullies. He will stand up for anyone, even his enemies, if they are getting bullied. Ben signed up for Total Drama Extreme, because he thought it'd be fun to spend summer camping. Coverage Total Drama Extreme Interview Interviewer: Hello, Ben. I'd like to ask you a few questions. How does it feel to be accepted on the show? '''Ben: '''It feels great. I hope get to make some awesome memories. Interviewer: Who do you think you'd like to be friends with? '''Ben: '''Whoever wants to be friends with me, I guess. I espically want to make friends with my team members. Interviewer: Speaking of which, what do you think of your team? '''Ben: '''They're great. I know we can win every challenge if we try our hardest. Interviewer: Do you have a crush on anyone so far? '''Ben: '''Well, I really like that girl Lauren, she seems really nice, and she's so pretty. Interviewer: That's cute. What are your stratagies on the game? '''Ben: '''I'm just gonna be myself, and play the game fairly. Interviewer: How do you plan on spending your money if you win? '''Ben: '''Hm, I guess I'd give half to my family, and the other half to who ever is in need of it. First Impressions 'Alexis: She's sweet, and really chilled. She's nice to everyone. 'Arturo: '''He seems alright and chilled. 'Boxe: 'He's so short. Haha, I think me and him will get along. 'Cassie: 'She's really pretty and nice. 'Colt: 'Wow, he's low. Honestly, I haven't met anyone as cruel as him. 'Damien: 'He's quiet. I heard he's good at skateboarding. 'Daniel: 'He seems okay... 'Demi: 'She seems okay... 'Dex: 'Party! This is my bro right here. He's awesome! 'Erick: 'He seems alright. I don't think I'll talk to him all that much, though. 'Joey: 'He sure loves to party. Haha, he's cool. 'Kelsey: 'She's okay, I don't know for now. 'Lauren: 'She's beautiful. 'Luke: 'He's alright… for now. 'Malik: 'He's cool from what I've heard. 'Mallory: 'She's sweet. 'Mariah: 'Haha, she's funny. 'Ronnie: 'She seems alright, but from what I've heard she can't be trusted... 'Serena: 'She's pretty, but I don't really know her. 'Sienna: 'She's rude. I don't trust her. 'Skyler: '''She's pretty. I hope she gets back together with Dex. Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? Uh, my handiness. Well, I hope. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Pretty much everything except for classical. *Green. *Yesterday the Day before Today. *Pizza. Describe your craziest dream. When I was alone in a white hallway that never ended. Best memory from childhood? Uh, there's so many I can't pick. Most embarrassing moment at school? When I slipped on a banana peel... Describe the first job you ever had. Uh, I worked with my Uncle at his Car Shop. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hm, Pro Volley or Pro Soccer, I hope or in the Marine's. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Uh, with Lauren *blushes*, doing whatever she wants. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Save my friends and family. Gallery LaurenBenByEBGR.png|Ben with Lauren. BenSwim.png|Ben's Swimsuit Trivia *He is American-Canadian. *His favorite movie is based on The Day After Tomorrow. *He was a cadet, but had to leave due to an injury. *Ben is the only male to have a beard. :*He is also the only male to wear dogtag. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:LuluTDFan